The Monsters Came
by BrownieFox
Summary: Eventually, the monsters have to meet the humans. The abridged events of the humans finding monsters at the bottom of a haunted mountain.
1. Chapter 1

The monsters came

A loud shattering sound had come from Mount Ebbot. Billowing gusts of change swept through the neighboring town. Nobody knew what had just happened and how the work would drastically change. It was shortly after this that a hiker reported beasts, a large herd of them, marching down down the mountain. Few still believed the tales of monsters locked away in the Earth beneath everyone's feet. Yet more reports of the same came in, all getting closer and closer together. Finally, some cops were sent to monitor the bottom of the mountain, if only to appease the people. Sure enough, the monsters arrived.

The monsters came with a human child.

Young little Frisk had gone missing not too long ago. Nobody had any clue where they could've wandered off to. Search warrants and search parties were sent out to find the kid, but they were never found. The only people who had so much as seen them were reports around Mount Ebbot. People may not believe in monsters, but it held true that in this case what goes up doesn't come down. Until now. When the armed men saw Frisk surrounded by monsters, their first thought was that Frisk was a hostage. But the kid held onto the hand of a goat-like beast as if it was their own mother. The barricade of monsters wasn't threatening, but protecting.

The monsters came with a human child as their ambassador.

Most of the monsters eyed the military men suspiciously, specifically the weapons held in their white-knuckled hands. After a few moments of tense silence, Frisk stepped out of the safety that had been the middle of the group. A fish monster shifted a deadly looking spear as the humans lifted their guns just a little higher at the movement. The child was followed by a very big and very fluffy goat like monster with a rather kind smile on his face. On the other side, a grinning skeleton followed suit, seeming very cheerful, though he was fingering a blue bone nervously. Frisk introduces the self and the goat, who was apparently Asgore, King of the Monsters. Frisk explains that both they and the monsters mean no harm, that they will personally work as an ambassador. Thus began the long journey of figuring out how to make this work.


	2. Chapter 2

Joshua Olsen was a fairly serious man. He was fluent in 9 different languages (English, Mandarin, French, German, Spanish, ASL, Russian, and Japanese) and dabbled in quite a few others. He was often called on as a translator or negotiator when it came to dealings with foreigners or relationships with other countries. Joshua Olsen was very good at his job. This, however, was the strangest job he had been called for. And perhaps the one that he was needed most. After all, who in their right mind would take a job working as the ambassador of humans to monsters?

But the call had come from a very serious official, who had said he was sending the monsters' leader and ambassador straight to the capital. Pictures were supplied, along with a video of a monster proclaiming peace. It was roughly an hour after that that they, in fact, did arrive. Joshua and President Walker along with several other officials had been sitting around a table, discussing the monsters. It would take a few hours for a plane to get to Washington D.C., not to mention more for them to get through security. They would have plenty of time to discuss the best course of action.

The table shifted, then started to lift up and eventually fell on its side. Standing in the place where the table had been was a group of 4, 3 monsters and a human. There was a very broad and tall goat monster wearing a cloak that covered nearly his entire form. Between his large horns sat a crown. Olsen recognized him immediately as the King of Monsters. There were, however, some new things. Keychains and car fresheners hung from his horns, ruining the regal appearance he bore.

The other 2 monsters were skeletons that Olsen didn't recognize. One was very tall and wearing a fairly ridiculous outfit that one may see in a comic book on a superhero. He also had a beret on his head. In the skeletons arms was a penguin that seemed surprisingly content there. The other skeleton was much shorter, a more stocky build. He was wearing a jacket, basketball shorts, and sneakers. A grin was plastered on his face and on his head sat a conical hat. The final member of the group was a human kid that sat on the tall skeleton's shoulders and wore a sombrero.

"this wouldn't happen to be the white house, would it?" The tangible silence that had settled over the room was broken. The voice seemed to have come from the short skeleton, though his mouth hadn't moved. The President stepped forward.

"Yes, it is. I'll admit, we weren't expecting you to come so soon." The skeleton shrugged.

"we took a short cut."

"We're sorry for turning up so suddenly. i am Asgore of the house Dreemurr, King of Monsters. This is Frisk, who will be working as our ambassador, her consultant Papyrus, and his brother Sans."

The President shook the furry paw.

"It is very nice to meet you. I am Isaiah Walker, President of the United States of America. We may not have had much time to discuss how to go about this, but I was able to find an ambassador. This is Joshua Olsen." The President gestured to said man, who nodded to Asgore. "You showing up suddenly at the bottom of the mountain was quite a surprise. I hadn't even heard the story of Mt. Ebbot until an hour 'll have a lot to discuss. I don't think there's ever been an account like this in history, so we'll be playing it by ear." Asgore nodded, the ornaments on his horns jingling.

"Well, let's waste no time. While I'm afraid I do not know how your government works, I would like to start negotiations right away.:

"Of course. Please, follow me." President Walker headed to the door, the other officials, Asgore, and the monsters following. Before they left, the President addressed the group again. "Perhaps it would be best if you all sat this one out. I promise not to make any rash decisions before consulting you, but I would love to talk to his Majesty one-on-one for a moment." This was followed by some complaints of varying volumes by monsters and humans alike, but they allowed the two leaders to leave. After a moment of yet more silence, in which everybody stood around and avoided looking at each other, it was once again broken by a skelton.

"HUMANS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE AWAITED THIS DAY FOR MANY YEARS. ADMITTEDLY, IT WAS A LOT DIFFERENT IN MY HEAD. BUT THIS IS STILL GOOD. LET US GO SIT AND TELL TALES OF FIGHTS AND COOKING AND BECOME FRIENDS WITH EACH OTHER." Papyrus declared. he strode over to the overturned table and set it back into place, along with any papers that had been on it. Sans strolled over and sat down, kicking his feet up on the table and looking at the officials expectantly. The officials eventually sat, the last of which was Joshua Olsen.

Olsen stared intently at Papyrus, trying to figure out how something without muscle could move. He was going on about how much brighter it was up here and how he wished he had some of his pasta to share. The kid, Frisk, now sat in his lap, looking at some of the papers on the table. Under normal circumstances Olsen wouldn't give this much thought, as a child wouldn't be able to understand what exactly the papers meant. Yet the fact that Frisk was even here in this room meant these weren't normal circumstances. Which brought Olsen to a point he wanted to hit.

"Papyrus," Olsen started, and the skeleton looked at him, seeming very pleased to be talked to. "We've all by now heard the story of how the monsters got to the Underground, but I'm interested in the more recent tale of how they got back out. My understanding was that powerful magic was keeping you all down there."

"AH, YES, THAT IS AN AMAZING TALE. ONE OF PAIN, SORROW, FORGIVENESS, BETRAYAL, ROMANCE, AND, MOST IMPORTANTLY, DETERMINATION." Frisk tugged on Papyrus's scarf-cape. "BUT IT IS NOT MY TALE TO TELL. PLEASE, FRISK, CAPTIVATE US WITH YOUR JOURNEY."

Put in the spotlight, Frisk snuggled a little bit more into the comfort of Papyrus's bony form. They looked up at said skeleton, who gave a reassuring smile, and then stared off into the distance for a moment. They nodded their head as if agreeing to something, took a deep breath, and started.

"Well, I was out for walk and decided to climb Mt. Ebbot. At the very top there's a hole. I got a little too close, I guess, and tripped over a tree root. I fell down. I… I thought I was going to die. But, in the end, I landed on some flowers that broke my fall. I had no idea what to do. The sides of the hole were way too steep to climb, so I had no choice but to go deeper. It was just a little ways away from where I fell that I came across-"

"hey, papyrus, check out what i found." The door to the room was kicked open by Sans, effectively cutting off Frisk.

"SANS, WE WERE LISTENING TO FRISK T-" Papyrus started to rant but stopped upon seeing what was in Sans's arms. "IS THAT- SANS, ARE THOSE TOMATOES?"

"and noodles and a pot." Sans set the items on the table in front of a giddy Papyrus.

"NYEHEHEH! HUMANS, IT SEEMS YOU *WILL* GET THE CHANCE TO TASTE MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI." Frisk snickered. They had also climbed off the skeleton's lap and had put distance between them. Sans was right next to the, his grin somehow wider. "OBSERVE AS WE START BY BEATING THE TOMATOES."

The body hands came down, splattering the fairly-ripe red fruits across the table until there was nothing left but a red mush, along with a few new dents. By now most of the officials had joined Frisk and Sans a safe distance away. Joshua was one of the few who stayed, curious what Papyrus would do next. In answer, Papyrus unceremoniously tossed the noodles into the pot before stirring/stabbing it with a bone that seemed to come from nowhere. However, it must've come from somewhere since otherwise it would be defying several laws of physics.

"AND NOW, TO HEAT THINGS UP, NYEHEHEHEH!" A fire sparked to life beneath the pot, caused by seemingly nothing. The flames grew, roaring fiercely and taking the table as fuel. Smoke soon filled the air, yet for whatever reason the smoke alarm didn't go off. Joshua finally backed away, coughing, as it quickly became harder and harder to see. Then there was a brief flash of blue and the bright flames that had been devouring the table disappeared. Somebody opened a window and eventually the smoke cleared enough to see. Sans and Frisk stood, using some of the papers as fans to get more of the smoke out. Standing victoriously before the blackened table was Papyrus holding a bowl of what did look remarkably like spaghetti despite all it had been through. "IT IS DONE! PLEASE, HUMANS, EAT AND ENJOY!"

One brave official stepped forward, grabbing a fork from a pile on the table (when did those get there?) and ate a small bite. His face scrunched up and it took him way too long to swallow. Papyrus seemed to notice none of this and went around to everybody in the room. The only ones who got away without eating were Frisk, who 'kindly' insisted that Papyrus keep enough to have for himself, and Sans, who was eating a hot dog. Yet despite the awful flavor that lingered in his mouth, Joshua found himself feeling pretty good, better than he had lately what with the taxingly long nights and the dreadfully early mornings. This was accompanied by a strange tingling feeling in his stomach.

"It's because it's monster food."

If Joshua had been a lesser man he might've jumped at the sudden voice behind him. Instead, he simply turned around and faced Frisk. For a kid, they set off quite a few alarm bells off in Joshua's head. The way they held themselves, that look in their eyes, it was just… off.

"Monster food doesn't go completely through you, it turns straight into energy. Refills your HP. It's different, but you get used to it."

Now that the spaghetti debacle was over and things were settling down, Joshua was rather interested in hearing the rest of the story. Before he could, the President and King re-entered the room, the President gawking at the table while the King simply raised an eyebrow. The two joined the rest at the table, and led the plan of how to get this to work. The monsters and Frisk left soon after.

 _ **Notes**_

 _Until further notice, monsters will be considered citizens. They are allowed to take root up root on Mt. Ebbot._

 _The security camera footage appears to have been tampered with. Often becomes static when monsters are shown._

 _The smoke alarm has been disabled sometime while the monsters were here._


End file.
